Sam's Leap Of Faith A LOMA2A Crossover
by Supernovadragon
Summary: Sam's last leap in 2007 was meant to take him back to Annie and to the tunnel to save them all. Little did he realise just where he would end up.
1. Leap of Faith

Sam's Leap of Faith

**Sam's Leap of Faith**

I don't own the rights to any of the characters or anything…they are owned by the BBC and Kudos…ANYWAY This is my crossover of Life On Mars and Ashes to Ashes and a "What If?" Sam went back to the wrong time!

As Sam took one last look around in 2007 he smiled as he realised what he was going to do, he knew he loved Annie, knew he had to go back and save them. He took a massive run up and jumped shouting "I'm coming back Annie. I love you" Sam then landed on the floor with a thump. He opened his eyes and then noticed he wasn't back in the tunnel. He looked around and noticed posters of Adam Ant floating around on the floor and up on the wall _Hold on_ he thought to himself _Adam Ant wasn't around in 1973_. Just then a newspaper hit his foot as he almost fell back over, he picked it up and saw the date, it read **OCTOBER 11****th**** 1981**. Sam just thought to himself _How the bloody hell did I end up here? What happened to everyone?_

Sam then found himself wondering around Manchester and he sat down on the curb on the side of the road and laughed. He then said "I'm in the wrong bloody time zone here. I should be in 1973." Then someone said behind him "First sign of madness that, talking to yourself." Sam then recognized the voice and turned around.

Meanwhile in London Alex was still alone in her flat listening to Ashes To Ashes and still crying about not being able to save her parents and so saving herself. A knock came at her door and it was Evan with Little Alex:

"You shouldn't have brought her here, I don't remember being here"

Evan: Oh it's ok, I couldn't leave her at home on her own could I?

Evan then noticed her calendar on the wall and mentioned that her parents died on the same day and Alex's.

Alex: Yeah I know, I could and should have saved them really

Evan: Don't be so hard on yourself Alex, you are always too hard on yourself

Alex: Yeah and you always told me not to be

Downstairs in Luigi's and Gene and Ray are sharing some food and just talking utter nonsense when he sees Evan leave with little Alex and only Gene notices him look over. Evan just smiles and mimes the words "Hope Your Happy Too" and laughs as he walks away.


	2. Daytripper

Daytripper

**Daytripper**

As Sam carried on talking, he knew he recognized this man but he didn't knew where from. He was of similar height to Sam and also looked similar to him, except he had bleach blonde hair. Sam finally decided to ask: So who are you anyway? I know you from somewhere but I don't know where

Man: Well, I know you have messed things up, you've come to the wrong place and history is all messed up. You have to go to London and kill Gene Hunt, then you'd be back in 1973

Sam: Why should I listen to you? Who are you?

Man: You really don't remember? Granted got a different haircut now and of course new clothes, but I thought I was still the same

Sam was then incredibly annoyed that this guy was now winding him up, so he got up and walked off. Then the man shouted: I'm your dad Sammy and because of you, Little Sammie wants to become a villain like me. You HAVE to go to London and kill him Sam! To save yourself, save me and SAVE THE WORLD!!

Sam then just became more upset as he didn't know what to do next.

In London and Gene attended the Prices funeral with Alex as they played Ashes To Ashes as they buried two boxes together in the ground, this was due to no bodies being left after they got blown up. After the funeral they went to the wake and Gene spotted Arthur Layton with Evan. He then followed them, he saw Evan give Layton an envelope which he assumed contained money. He then found Alex again and told her: Evan paying Layton off? What for?

Gene: Maybe it's because he's more involved than we both thought

Two hours later and Gene, Alex and Evan were in the police station in the interview room and Gene asked about the envelope:

Evan: He threatened to kidnap Alex, unless I paid him. He said his manager would be delighted with such a move

Gene: What are you on about? You sound like a football commentator you beardy pratt!

Alex: Steady on Gene. So are you saying Arthur Layton was going to kidnap Molly for somebody else?

Gene and Evan both looked at her in a strange "who's Molly?" kind of way

Alex: Alex, I meant Alex

Evan: Yeah that's what he said

The next day and Sam arrived in London with Vic alongside him. Vic: Hold on a minute Sam, just got to make a phone call. Check something out.

Vic then rung somebody up as Sam carried on talking to himself: I shouldn't be here, it's my dad but this isn't right! I have to get back

Just then Vic came back from the phone and he said: Right Sammy this is going to be the right moment for you now. Everything is going to be set up nicely.

Sam: Set up nicely? You want me to kill Gene Hunt for what? So I can get sent back to 1973? Strangest thing is I wanted 88 when I first went back. Now I am in 81 and I am not happy!

Vic: Oh shut up Sammy boy

Sam: Are you forgetting I could still arrest you?

Vic: Oh really? How? Have you got a police warrant?

Sam then decided to finally look in his pocket as he couldn't find anything. It was then he gave up and decided that maybe his dad was right anyway


	3. Collision Course

Collision Course

**Collision Course**

October 13th and Evan came bursting through the doors of the police station, ranting and raving. Gene came over but he was in no mood to be nice, he had an hangover to end all hangovers so he asked what was wrong:

Evan: What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Arthur Layton has kidnapped Alex!

Gene: You what?

Within ten minutes, Alex as with Gene and Evan in the interview room. Asking about the last time he saw her:

Evan: Well, it was when I left her at school. The strangest thing is that they claim a copper from Manchester picked her up.

Just then Ray came in: I don't think your going to believe this Guv. Reports of a blonde haired manc copper roaming the streets nicking keys to a warehouse on George Street Industrial Park. You'll never guess the name they are using.

In a car somewhere in London, Sam got told by Vic that there was a warehouse where Gene was going to: How do you know Gene is going to be there?

Vic: We arranged it. You know like you was wondering where your warrant card went?

Sam: Yeah..?

Vic: Well, remember when you bumped into that guy yesterday, shortly after we got off the train, well he's got it. That's how I know Gene will be there

Sam: I didn't have it when I got off the train.

Vic: I know, because I took it off you, on the train. I gave it him.

Before they knew it, they was at the warehouse on George Street. When they went in Sam saw Arthur Layton and that was all. It was dark with just a little sunlight shining through the broken windows. Sam just took a deep breath and asked: Who the bloody hell are you?

Arthur: I'm the reason Gene will be here!

Within 15 minutes Gene, Ray, Alex, Chris, Shazz and Viv were all outside. Arthur shouted through the window: GIVE ME GENE HUNT, YOU CAN HAVE ALEX.

Gene shouted back: WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT ME? IT WAS A CRIMINAL OFFENCE YOU BEING RELEASED AGAIN!!

Arthur: I'VE GOT A MEMBER OF YOUR PAST HERE GENE, SOMEONE VERY KEY!! NOW ARE YOU COMING OR NOT??


	4. The Shock Is Inside

The Shock Is Inside

**The Shock Is Inside**

Sam was looking around and he knew he couldn't do anything about what was going on: I just want to go home

Vic: Don't worry Sam, you will be soon. Remember when he does finally come in SHOOT HIM!!

Sam: I can't just shoot him! He's my guv!

Outside Gene shouted back to Layton: I KNOW YOUR USING THE NAME OF MY EX-COLLEGUE, DON'T YOU REALISE THAT HE'S DEAD? YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO HIS NAME!

Arthur: WHO SAID ITS HIM?

Alex then told Gene she had a plan and she ran around the back where nobody could see her. Gene went via the front offering himself as replacement for little Alex.

Arthur: How do I know, you'll keep your promise?

Gene: Trust? How do I know you'll keep yours?

Arthur: Trust!

Meanwhile Chris and Ray were talking about what Gene was doing.

Chris: So Gene will be in and Alex out?

Ray: Yeah, then when little Alex is out we go in

Meanwhile round the back and Alex has managed to find an open door, she can just see a man stood there in the dark. She sneaked up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. He fell down and then Vic came up behind her and told her to sit down. He then tied her up and the Arthur Layton came in and asked: What's happening in here?

Vic: Found her coming in, and she smacked Sam over the head!

Alex: SAM??

Arthur: Put a gag on her, Gene is almost here

Vic then put a gag on her and Gene got brought in by Arthur.

Gene: Oh well done Bollyknickers, you managed to get yourself tied up!

Vic and Arthur then both tied Gene up and left him without a gag on.

Arthur: We both want to you to hear and see this

Outside and tension was getting worse, Chris was panicking a bit so Shazz was looking after him. Ray just looked at him: Poof!

Shazz: Leave him alone, it's very tense here

Ray: Yeah…for a girl

Chris: Well, when are we going in then?

Ray: I don't know, we have to wait for little Alex. I know, Chris, you go round the back with Shazz, in case they go out that way

Chris: Ok then Raymondo

Ray: It's Raymundo you twerp!


End file.
